Gaara's Valentine
by Kitsune1317
Summary: Simply Valentines Day and Gaara's point of view


This has been sitting on my computer for god knows how long and I think it sucks but my friend likes it...oh well

This is just my little drabble about today...Valentines Day. All in Garras point of view.

'I hate today. Its just so pointless. I mean everyone is out there with there boyfriends or girlfriends holding each other in there arms and telling them how much they love them or how much the mean to them. Doesn't anyone relize how much of a lie that it. All they are is really word's, they have no weight or power, so why say them.

Garra walked down the streets of Konoha since he meeting with the Hokage didn't start for a while. He walked passed the flower shop the Ino worked at and, guess what, Ino was there and was all over her boyfriend, some guy she doesn't even know who has no ninja skill what so ever. Garra shuddered at the thought of what brought them together, idiotocicy and stupidity.

Sadly, upon further travel down the dirt road he came across yet another pair, or pairs he shold say, of people he knew. It was sickining how two people could lie to each other so much. After all they were only human and as a human they get bored of such trivial things at some point. And then all that does is lead to pain and regret. When you think about it, in the end, your either hurting someone or your getting hurt. When the person you 'love' dies then your getting hurt you by leaving you behind and then if you leave your 'loved one' behind then your the one hurting them.

Everyone was out today. Shino was outside with what seemed like another Aburame female in the jewlery store more than likely spending money on her. Which is something else. All this holiday is , is a corpret scam to get people to spend all this money on things that no one really needs. They may spend about thirty dollars on someone on flowers that die and candy that they normally eat right away. If someone wanted to lose some money easily they could just burn it...how I love to burn things, but back on topic. Plus when they hand the gifts to there partner there just saying, without words, "Here I spent such and such amount of money on you now love me".

If love was as everyone say's then it should not be requiered to spend money on material possions. All this is is a day were people get together and act stupid. Have of them probally go home and have some sort of sex and well what do we have here, another child? Thats one thing thats wrong with this is that no one really notices that without this day they could help keep the population down and stop over welming the world and its resources.

Everyone's always talking about how they want to die together and how happy that would make them both. Well all the sweet's they consume they just might get there wish. They all want to be healty after all but none of them think that all there doing is spending money on stuff thats just going to make them fat. Christ look at Chouji over there with Hinata. He alone is one of the biggest people in this whole village.

But maybe I'm just being selfish. Maybe this is all because I've been alone for valentines day for 17 years straight, and shit I'm only 17! Yeah I have dated before but it was nothing serious. So yeah I'm gay, I like guys, but there are plenty others out there and you would think that even being the Kazakage would make it easier to get a boyfriend. Shit theres Naruto and Sasuke walking holding hands...I'll held hands with a guy once. Then he decided to rape me...with his friends. So thats my point right there. This day is so useless. I feel like i"m the only one who see's this day as just another. A normal day to me where as everyone else goes crazy.

Plus its so bothersome to walk down the roads on this day because all the venders ask you to buy stuff more than usual. I don't have anyone to buy for so why even try it. I don't like sweets so I sure as hell won't buy anything. I wonder if they relized how irritating they are. Probaly not since they never stop, you would think they would stop dioing something if it came to there attention that it bothered other people. Or maybe they wouldn't. Some people after all are huge dick heads.

Garra looked up at the Hokage's tower and proceded into it just as he would normally. Sadly this wasn't a normal sight he would see. Jiraya had Tsunde pined to her desk...naked. Garra shuddered once more for the day for before slamming the door shut and walking away. He needed to leave and get away. This day was way to much for him to handle anymore. He swore to himself that if he saw another couple togethter he might just up and scream! So he left, the hokages tower, the hotel he was staying at and most deffinetly the village itself.

...he would wait until this day was over...till everyone got ahold of themselves...

Ok well my boredem hsa being killed. Lol so you can flame this or whatever you want Im not to worried about the rating on this story cause it helped me vent all me anger. Eh till next time

Kitsune


End file.
